Passion
by emmaswanwanabee
Summary: Hook is struggling with recently losing Emma, how will he handle seeing her as the Dark Swan? *Based of s5 bts.* ONE-SHOT


He was fully aware of the dagger in his back pocket burning. It felt like it was releasing scorching flames licking up Killian's spine, sending hot shivers across his body. Something was different. He'd spent the past two weeks sitting on his ship, staring numbly at the weapon that held his one true love's name and had felt nothing. Just a dull emptiness that later would make his heart ache before he whispered goodnight to his blonde saviour wherever she may be.

His hand fumbled around until he found his grip on the dagger, his fingers curling around the spot where he knew her name was.

He missed her so much. It would be the simple things that brought back all of his favourite memories of them together in flashes. Only the other day was he taking care of Henry in Granny's and as Ruby placed the onion rings down on the table, all he could see was Emma's beautiful glowing face beaming up at him with happiness in pure joy that he'd remembered her preference of onion rings over fries. Henry had looked on worryingly at the pirate's miserable frown but the whole Charming family had learnt not to press on him when his thoughts were riddled with his missing girlfriend. Not after the last outburst.

"Killian, maybe it would be better if you came with Belle and I to the Library to research. Distraction may be a good thing." Mary Margaret had meant no harm in the suggestion and no one had expected him to snap at the harmless and equally as worried mother.

"What's the point? She's gone! I've tried commanding it but she's not coming back. No one can change that." He tried to calm his ragged breaths but the overwhelming sensation of drowning slipped over him and it just increased his sense of panic and pain.

"She's just gone." He choked and stormed out of the flat leaving the stunned family behind him, knowing they're heartbroken too and regretting it but not daring to go back to the already broken boy and couple to apologize.

Later that same night when he was murmuring his goodnights to his lost love, he apologized, knowing the loving Emma he misses would be ashamed of him and he promised her he would be more reluctant next time with the rum and snappiness.

That is when he saw her. Hand tightly gripped around the dagger, his thoughts of Emma calming the spasms it sent across his body, he locked eyes with the elegant figure swooping her way across the street.

He stumbled in shock, hand leaving his pocket to rest against her bug to support himself. She was dressed in all black, a long trench coat that swished around her knees and with the pace of her walk; she looked like she was floating towards him.

A dark angel, his dark angel.

She wore a smirk on her bloodstained lips and all Killian wanted to do was suck and peck on them. Taste her one more time.

" _Killian."_ She breathes just before she reached him. Her voice was soft and luring and gods, he just wanted to have her right there and then.

Whether one of her new dark powers was mind-reading he will never know, but he was far more than pleased when her slim fingers found their way into fists of his collar and she drew his lips to hers.

He felt like he was slowly falling into oblivion. She works her mouth with his in sync with so much passion. Much like their first kiss, it was rushed and heated and he wasn't complaining. She mumbles against him and he can feel his jeans tighten. Their tongues are touching as they melt into each other and when he goes to reach for her neat bun to let her lightening hair tumble across her shoulders in waves, she steps back. He actually whimpers.

"Emma, I-" He coughs and shakes himself a little to make sure this isn't a dream. "I-"

"The pleasure was all mine, Captain." She lets her index finger fumble down his shirt as she looks up at him with teasing eyes.

"I'll be seeing you soon." She says it questionably, so he knows he will be hoping and praying with all his might that she will come back for more.

He's rubbing his eyes, double-checking this is real, and when he opens them; there is an empty space. She's gone. Yet again.

He knows that was real. The way she just made him feel, heavens above, the way she just kissed him, that is too real to be a dream.

He stands there feeling useless, staring at his hook, knowing that this encounter might not be the best to share with her worrying family. Who knows, it could be him losing his mind.

It's only later that night, as he undresses in his cabin aboard his ship that he notices the heat he felt burning before their meeting is gone. After fumbling around, laughing in disbelief, he realises the dagger is gone too.

"Sneaky minx."


End file.
